


Hidden Strength (Aka the times they noticed it)

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, The Summoner have superstrength, and stamina, humor(?), small mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: The Summoner has no strength.Well...What if he does?





	Hidden Strength (Aka the times they noticed it)

**Author's Note:**

> What ifs are the best AU.  
> This features the Summoner having super strength and stamina, and no one notices it until they do.  
> I feel like they're underrated, for some reasons, but that might be just me.  
> Warning: Curse word and a bit violence at the end.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

It took them a long time to notice it, but when they did, they couldn’t help but wonder.

It was Ike who noticed it first.

After Kiran allowed him to chop some firewood, both of them had went to a nearby forest.

(“Here, let me use Urvan. It would speed things up.”

“Ike, please. Urvan is your father’s gift to you. You can’t just use a legendary axe to chop _trees_ down.”

“He had used it to chop the trees down too when I was young.”

“...”)

When the sun was at its highest point, Ike decided that the Order of Heroes had enough firewood for this month.

He turned around, and just....blinked.

“What is it?” Kiran asked, while balancing two logs on one shoulder, and two more under his armpits on the other. And all four of them were twice his height.

“...No, it’s nothing.” he said “Aren’t they heavy?” he added.

“Oh, these?” he stared at the logs “A bit, but I can carry them back to the castle.”

“Alright then.” Ike nodded.

It wasn’t his first time that he had seen someone who can do that, the laguz race are very strong after all.

Still, he wondered how a person who seemed like they never work out before carried them like nothing.

\-----

The second time, it was Hector.

He was searching for his axe, Armads, when he saw it. He spared with Frederick and Hawkeye, and apparently, he had probably left it in the training ground.

When he rounded a corner, he stopped in his track.

There Kiran was, whistling and looking around, with Armads in one hand and even twirling it like an umbrella.

“Wonder where Hector was…” he mumbled to himself, spinning the axe “Maybe I should ask Hawkeye, he did spared with Hector, after all. Gosh, hope he didn’t go downtown, that would be just a big pain in the ass.”

He turned a corner and was out of Hector’s sight, and it took Hector a few second before calling out to Kiran.

Witnessing the legendary axe that cursed the wielder to die in a battlefield being twirled by a lanky lad was a sight that he never witnessed before.

\-----

The third time, it was the healers.

That day, it was after a hard day of training the armored heroes at the training ground. Kiran had left them to train while he had to attend a sudden meeting with the blacksmiths about the weapons that are due to be refined.

(“I’m so sorry about this, I didn’t expect it to be today.”

“It’s alright, Kiran, just leave this to us. Besides, this is for our own training after all.”

“Okay...Just....Not to sound rude but you guys do know the weapon triangle, right?”

“Of course, is there something important?

“...No, nothing.” then a small whisper no one can hear “Auto-battle is so cruel.”)

“Is there anything we can do, I’d rather be having tea with Lady Clair right now.” Clarine said.

Before Priscilla can reply, Kiran burst into the room, carrying Gwendolyn on his shoulder, Draug under his other arm.

Both unconscious and fully armored.

“What happened?” Lucius was quick to his feet.

“They kinda were knocked out at the Training Tower, and Black Knight and Henry had to retire back to their room.” He walked to the bed and set them gently down, then untying the sword and lance on his back and set them next to the table.

“Are you injured?” Serra said.

Kiran shook his head “Nah, I wasn’t with them during that time, so I’m unharmed.”

“Are you tired? It must have been exhausting carrying them here.” It make sense because the Training Tower takes two hours from there back to the castle.

But Kiran looked like he didn’t even break a sweat, there was no sign of tiredness or soreness from his muscles.

“Nah, I’m not tired.” he said, before patting the two bags he hung over his hips “Gotta go, though. I gotta carry these iron back to the blacksmith. I was swinging by to see how they fared, but now that’s done, I gotta skedaddle. See ya.”

He was out the door in an instant.

“My my, I never knew our Summoner can be this powerful.” Azama mused “You could even say he has a strength of a monster.”

Lucius admonished him while patching up the two unconscious heroes for indirectly calling the Summoner a monster, but there was a small part in him that had to agree.

——

The fourth time, it was Morgan and, surprisingly, Veronica who witnessed it.

During the battle against her and the heroes she had acquired, she was completely taken off guard.

“Oh crap, we don’t have a Smite user.” She heard the Summoner said “Damn it, just when I need one right now.”

She smirked, seems like besides being the Summoner, he is worth nothing else.

Perhaps the victory they acquired during the invasions were mere lucky times after all.

“Okay Morgan, are you ready?”

“Wait, you’re not planning to smite me, right!?”

Huh?

She heard a strong impact, and blinked as the red mage on the enemy’s side was right in front of here.

Wasn’t Smite suppose to push you only approximately half a kilometer away? She was sure she stayed further back.

“Owowowowowow.” The mage grumbled “Kiran, can you at least let me prepare myself?”

When he looked up, it seems like she wasn’t the only person who was surprised.

“Hu-Huh?” He said.

“The heck are you waiting for, Morgan!?” The Summoner screamed “She’s right in front of you!”

That snapped him out of his wondering, and he quickly casted Grima’s Truth on her, effectively knocking her out.

“I could have sworn she was further back.” He mumbled as he regroup with the others.

——

It soon died down, but it was arisen again when summer came by.

“Where’s Kiran?” Noire asked, after they were done with their battle against the summer heroes.

“I heard he’s trying to collect some coconuts.” Ike said “Something about making some drinks.”

All of them were surprised when they heard a crash nearby.

“Hm, that should be enough.” They heard their Summoner said.

“Hey Kiran!” Inigo called.

There was a few minutes of silence, and then the Summoner emerge out of the jungle close by, dragging two coconut trees with him.

The summer heroes blinked.

“Um…” Tana said.

“Oh, hello.” Kiran blinked “I was planning to make some coconut water and I cut an extra tree down for something else. Do you guys mind staying for a bit?” He offered “I can make some for you guys. And stay for some barbecue, I brought the food with me.”

“Really?” Tiki asked, already imagining the delicious meat.

“Sure, let me cut the coconut open.”

He pulled a coconut out and chopped them with his hand. He then broke them in half, minding the liquid inside, squeezed some limes, carved the coconut meat, and produced a fork and straw from his bag and handed to Tiki.

“Thank you!” she said, accepting the drink.

“You guys want some too?” he offered from both his heroes and the summer heroes.

“I gladly take up the offer.” Camilla said.

“Sure.” Takumi replied.

The rest gave him a confirmation.

“‘Kay, just give me a minute.” he said, retreating back to where he came out.

…

“Your Summoner is very strong.” Tiki said while still happily slurping on the water.

“You didn’t even see the half of it.” Ike said “Last time, he-”

He stopped talking when he saw the Summoner ran back with two bags.

“Whew, that was a good run.” he said.

Innes landed down with his wyvern, looking at the Summoner as if he had grown two heads.

“You just…” he just ran to the nearest villa that should have taken ten minutes if running, and ran back, all in the spans of three minutes.

“I brought sausages and steak.” he said “Can someone help me set up the fire real quick?”

\----

“Hey Kiran.” Fae asked.

“Yes, Fae?” he said while feeding Feh some bread.

“Do you work out?” she asked.

The heroes went quiet, eager to hear how the Summoner acquired such strength.

Kiran looked up and looked around “Why is everyone so quiet?”

“Come on, Kiran. Tell us already!” Serra said.

He blinked “Uh, okay. Well, I do jog before dawn, and did some pushups, but I wouldn’t call it working out...Right?” he cocked his head “Eh, no way that would be called working out.”

“Then when do you do that?” Nowi asked.

“Uh...If given the approximate time, probably 4 in the morning, and come back at 7.”

“Where do you rest?”

“The lake nearby.”

“There’s no lake nearby. The nearest one is three hours from here.” Shanna said.

“Yeah, that one.” Kiran nodded “The one with the stone in the middle, that one, right?” the princess nodded dumbly “Yeah, that one. So pushups and situps, then I come back.”

“Does it...tire you out?” Myrrh asked.

“It’s good exercise, sure, but not tiring.” he replied “Why? Something you need me for during that time?”

“Can I fly with you next time?” Nowi asked “Pleeeeaaase, Kiran?”

“I mean, sure. But aren’t you sleeping at that time? It is four in the morning.”

“Who do you think I am?” She puffed out her chest proudly “I am a dragon, after all.”

“But all organisms needs sleep.” He rebutted “Even dragons. In order to grow, sleep is necessary so you can let your body rest after a long day and let it catch up to the information you have received during the time you are awake, that’s why you feel much more refresh and clear-minded after a good night sleep.”

“Uhhh…” Nowi tried to process what he just said.

“Sleep is good.” he summarized “But you are welcome to join me tomorrow.”

“Okay! Jeez, you don’t have to shove complicated words at me and expect me to understand.”

“Those are mere facts, not science.”

“But still!”

“Why did you ask?” Kiran asked “Is me working out that weird?”

“We were just wondering why you’re so strong.” Fae answered.

“Strong?” he frowned “You gotta evaluate me on that one, cause I don’t know what kind of strong are you talking about.”

\----

This time, Surtr had witnessed it, and this time, Kiran was not holding back.

“The Summoner, Kiran, huh?” the king of flames smirked “You have this...thirst. You are holding back.”

I do no such thing, Surtr.” Kiran said, eyes narrowing “Not from you. Anyone but you.”

“My, my, you sound like we have clashed before.” he hummed “Or perhaps you have battled against an enemy that has a similar mindset?”

There wasn’t a reply.

“Well then, continue with your banter.” he waved, and his army were ready to kill “Have fun, little Summoner. And watch-”

He snapped his finger, and the armored knight dragged a little girl in front of him.

“-as I kill this little brat in front of all of you.”

“You monster!” Olwen cried out.

“Kill her.” the king demanded.

The axe was raised, and he grinned at the sobs wracking from the little girl, watching as the pitiful heroes tried to break through his army to reach her just in time.

They would never reach the girl in time.

It all happened in a flash.

There was a sound of metal against flesh, and then there was silence.

Nothing seemed to matter but the sight in front of him.

He knew it.

There the Summoner was, standing in front of the armored knight, with the Armorslayer in his hand.

Standing where the armored knight was is now a body cut in two.

“Oh?” Surtr said.

The mere human stared at the disassembled body, seeming to ignore the blood dripping down on his flesh, and move his gaze towards him, with _murder_ in his eyes.

“ ** _I’ll fucking kill you_ **.” he said, between the both of them.

Surtr threw his head back and laughed.

“Amusing!  Then I’ll wait until that day comes, Summoner.” he replied.

He’ll be waiting for that day to come, for both him and the rumored peace-loving, Summoner to clash against each other.

Not as a strategist against a king.

But beast against beast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as humor ended in a dark theme, that's writing for you.  
> Oh yeah, here, have an extra:  
> "By the way, do you run a lot?"  
> "Yeah. I run for my money, run away from my responsibilities, from depressing thoughts, and from my life."  
> "..."  
> "That was a joke, yes, I do jog everyday."  
> (Not really, but that's for another tale to tell).


End file.
